


Кукла

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyborgs, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Psychic Violence, Rape, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Марионетка, неспособная на самостоятельные желания и действующая только по приказу - любому приказу - намного удобнее живого разумного существа.
Relationships: Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Smoke, Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Smoke





	1. Chapter 1

В подземельях крепости Шао Канна всегда было сыро и сумрачно. Сюда никогда не заглядывало странное солнце Внешнего мира, но часто – крысы и стервятники. Пленники Императора недолго сохраняли разум в этих мрачных стенах, чему немало способствовали палачи-дознаватели. Стоны, крики, сбивчивое неразборчивое бормотание, звуки ударов и капающей где-то воды – вот постоянное музыкальное сопровождение этого места.

Нуб Сайбот зашёл сюда без определённой цели, а теперь бродил, как по музею, наслаждаясь просачивающимися в коридор из-за запертых решёток болью и отчаянием. Демон смаковал на губах вкус чужого безумия, как шипучую карамельку, ловил отголоски тоски по несбывшимся чаяниям, пытался пригубить зарождающуюся агонию, словно дорогое вино. 

Внезапно его внимание привлекла одна из камер. Закрытая, но незапертая, от неё не доносилось ни звука, и эмоции её пленника были словно приглушены, но казались смутно знакомыми. Помедлив, демон подошёл к решётке. А потом, ухмыльнувшись, шагнул внутрь. В камере хранилась одна из игрушек грандмастера Лин Куэй, железный болванчик, неспособный на самостоятельные решения. Очевидно, захваченный в результате одной из стычек с земными воинами, а разобраться в сложных механизмах дикари не смогли. Удобная вещица, однако где-то внутри кибернетической куклы всё ещё была заключена живая сильная душа. 

Демон осторожно стёр толстый слой пыли, покрывающий вытисненные на плече киборга линии. Метка клана и комбинация букв и цифр – серийный номер. LK-7T2. Смоук. Юный, непокорный, красивый пепельный демон. Отлично. Нуб Сайбот запер дверь и сломал замок. Никто не должен им помешать. 

Отыскав панель доступа, демон включил машину. Неподвижная фигура дрогнула, стряхивая с себя пыль вместе с оковами многолетнего сна. Киборг глухо выдохнул, потягиваясь и, очевидно, сканируя окружение. Заметив внимание к себе, коротко вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад.

– Би-Хан?

– Нуб Сайбот, – холодно поправил демон, рассматривая свою, теперь уже свою, игрушку. – Теперь ты принадлежишь мне. 

Эненра безразлично пожал плечами. После нескольких перепрограммирований ему, в общем, всё равно на очередную смену хозяина. Недолгую иллюзию свободы воли он уже почти не помнил. 

– Что нужно делать?

Нуб Сайбот хищно улыбнулся.

– Уничтожить Лин Куэй. Убить Саб-Зиро.

– Нет! – резко покачав головой, Смоук сделал несколько шагов назад, хотя бежать в тесной камере было некуда. – Я… я тебе не позволю. 

– Кто тебя будет спрашивать, – демон легко сократил расстояние между ними, прихватив беглеца за запястье. – Мне не нравится твоя самостоятельность. Надо это исправить.

Позади Смоука возникла тень двойника, вплотную прижимаясь к стальному телу. Нуб Сайбот поднял засветившуюся тьмой руку и с силой ударил киборга в грудь. Рука прошла насквозь, выбив из стального тела полупрозрачный дымок, мгновенно соединившийся с двойником. Тёмное тело начало изменяться, словно переплавляясь в нечто иное, и вскоре в тесной камере стоял худой, почти хрупкий, взъерошенный пепельноволосый юноша, озадаченно разглядывающий свои человеческие пальцы. 

– Это же… невозможно…

Демон с интересом оглядывал ладную фигурку. Обнажённый и совершенно этого не стесняющийся – душе ведь не нужна одежда – Смоук был чертовски хорош собой. Молочно-белая кожа, едва очерченные контуры мышц, тонкая линия губ, длинные пальцы музыканта… Ему не было и двадцати, когда его обратили в машину. Эту невинную жертвенную красоту нестерпимо хотелось осквернить, испачкать, сломать. 

– Может, не надо? – а взгляд у него серьёзный. Взрослый и всё понимающий. В просьбе звучит усталая обречённость и понимание, что она окажется не услышанной. – Я… буду слушаться, – он выдохнул это через силу, отступая ещё на шаг и прижимаясь острыми выпирающими лопатками к сырой грязной стене каземата. Мальчишка, едва заметно дрожащий от подземельного холода и – совсем немного – от страха.

Нуб Сайбот сделал шаг вперёд и прихватил его за подбородок. Смоук попытался отвести взгляд, но позволять ему вольничать демон не собирался. 

– Мне не нужен слуга, который себе на уме. Следить за тобой и гадать, что за дурь придёт тебе в голову через секунду? Пожалуй, нет. Послушная куколка устроит меня куда больше. Значит, будешь слушаться? – демон чуть погладил большим пальцем преступно-мягкую кожу. – Чудно. Повернись. 

Смоук горестно вздохнул. Его тело было на самом деле чужим и не особенно его слушалось, да и уйти далеко от своего кибернетического пристанища он бы в любом случае не смог. Но и не пытался. Покорно развернулся, упёрся руками в стену и чуть прогнул спину. Демон медленно погладил соблазнительный изгиб позвоночника, ловя кончиками пальцев невольную дрожь, и усмехнулся.

Конечно, сломать мальчишку простым изнасилованием нечего было и надеяться. Тот, кто сумел выжить в Лин Куэй и не отдал свою человечность даже когда его обратили в машину, был достоин, по крайней мере, уважения. Нужно действовать более тонко. 

Нуб Сайбот повозился с поясом своих штанов, стараясь не особенно спешить, чтобы помучить мальчишку ожиданием пытки, которое всегда хуже самой пытки. Впрочем, времени не так много. Этот демон нужен был ему в относительно нормальном рассудке, а значит, долго держать душу отдельно от тела нельзя.

Смоук наверняка ждал от него грубости и насилия, и демон не стал обманывать его ожиданий, силой ворвавшись в нежное тело. По камере отчётливо разнёсся скрип зубов, но ни единого стона. Конечно, он умел терпеть – боль была частью обучения в Лин Куэй, младшие воины жили в постоянном страхе физической расправы. Однако Нуб Сайбот знал, чем можно сломить его оборону.

– Тише, глупенький. Расслабься. Я не обижу, – ласковый шёпот и нежные поглаживания по напряжённым плечам. Демон не двигался, ожидая, когда мальчишка справится с изумлением, и его мышцы действительно начнут расслабляться. 

Сердце юного демона трепетало в груди испуганной птицей. Нуб Сайбот осторожно прикоснулся губами к области между острых лопаток, медленно погладил самыми кончиками пальцев по груди. 

– Тише. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. 

Не верил. Конечно, не верил. Но демон знал, что делать. К ласке особенно уязвимы те, кому всю жизнь её недоставало. Пара минут ласковых прикосновений, нежных поцелуев – и Смоук помимо воли расслабился в его руках, робко подался навстречу, сам подставляясь под руки врага в стремлении продлить приятные ощущения. Нуб Сайбот мягко прихватил губами его загривок, сделал первое медленное движение. Мальчишка снова сжался в испуге, и демон шептал какую-то бессмысленную успокаивающую чепуху, ждал, пока он успокоится и поймёт, что бояться нечего. Демон действительно не собирался причинять ему лишнюю боль. Незачем. Двигался медленно, давая время привыкнуть и получить удовольствие. Пропускал сквозь пальцы мягкий шёлк пепельных волос, гладил и целовал худую спину, с силой вцеплялся в ягодицы, оставляя на бледной коже синяки. Уже вскоре мальчишка откинул голову на его плечо, робким стоном прося о поцелуе. Нуб Сайбот с удовольствием впился в тонкие искусанные губы, воруя его дыхание и подменяя своим. Свободная рука демона легла на возбуждённую плоть его невольной жертвы, помогая завершить сладкую пытку. 

Кончив с громким рыком, демон отступил от мальчишки, словно теряя к нему интерес и уделяя куда больше внимания своей одежде. Эненра медленно опустился на колени, прямо на грязный пол, и поднял голову. Взгляд у него был совершенно пустой. Чёрная магия, порабощающая душу, успела сделать своё дело.

Нуб Сайбот взял его за шкирку, как котёнка, оставляя на нежной коже кровавые царапины, и небрежно отшвырнул в сторону кибернетического тела. Чернота расплескалась по серой броне, и пустая оболочка снова стала “живой”. Безвольной стальной марионеткой.


	2. Chapter 2

Саб-Зиро готовился к нападению. Когда Сарина не пришла к месту встречи, стало очевидно, что вместо беглой демонессы следует ждать врагов. Но эти двое, внезапно появившиеся посреди арктической пустыни… Криомант в бессильной ярости сжал зубы. На то, что ему удастся вернуть брата, он давно уже не рассчитывал, но вот его спутник, словно состоящий наполовину из непроглядно-чёрного дыма… Боги, неужели это…

Несколько бойцов Лин Куэй, не дожидаясь команды онемевшего от шока грандмастера, бросились к захватчикам. Склонив голову к плечу, Нуб Сайбот снисходительно оглядел приближающихся юнцов, а потом шагнул назад и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Неподвижно стоявшее рядом с ним существо – не получалось поверить, что это Смоук, нет, только не он – сорвалось с места, стремительнее пули оказавшись рядом с ни о чём ещё не подозревающими людьми, а потом… это был не удар, нет. Просто нечеловечески-сильная стальная хватка почти бесплотных пальцев, от которых бесшумно, угрожающе-медленно распространялась тьма. Первый павший её жертвой не успел даже вскрикнуть. Тьма оковала, парализовала тело и волю, видоизменяя человеческое тело в нечто новое, полубесплотное и послушное. Тёмное существо, теряя интерес к заражённому, повернулось к оставшимся, и всем до единого показалось, что оно ухмыляется. Совершенно безразлично, бесстрастно, но оттого ещё более пугающе. Странный демон медленно двинулся к следующей жертве. Саб-Зиро наконец вышел из беспомощно-созерцательного оцепенения.

– Стоять! – командный окрик, подкреплённый коротким хлопком по закреплённому на одежде медальону Лин Куэй. Если это, и правда, Смоук, он должен послушаться, хоть ненадолго. Программа прямого подчинения грандмастеру, гарантия того, что пошедшая вразнос машина не нападёт на главу клана. Или хотя бы не сразу.

Действительно, дымное создание мгновенно замерло, сделало шаг назад, неуверенно оглядываясь на наслаждающегося представлением демона. Криомант взмахом ладони отослал подчинённых подальше от смертельной опасности и подошёл на шаг ближе к брату.

– Оставь моих людей. Это только наше с тобой дело.

– Верно, – скучающе согласился демон. Бросил короткий взгляд на свою оказавшуюся слишком близко к грандмастеру марионетку и неприязненно велел. – Пошёл прочь.

К удивлению Саб-Зиро, Смоук, никогда не терпевший и не подчинявшийся приказам, покорно кивнул и телепортом переместился на несколько метров в сторону от братьев.

– Что ты с ним сделал?

– Это уже не твоё дело, братец, – ухмыльнулся Нуб Сайбот. – Раньше надо было предъявлять на него права. Да и я сюда не поговорить пришёл.

– Верно, – Саб-Зиро кивнул и принял боевую стойку. – Давай решим всё раз и навсегда.

Первый же удар – сильный, безжалостный, лишь чудом не попавший в цель, дал грандмастеру понять, что рассчитывать на какое-либо снисхождение к младшему брату было бы смертельной ошибкой. Сблокировав ещё один удар, криомант рискнул оглянуться на – бывшего? – друга. Тот не проявлял к схватке никакого интереса и вообще казался выключенным. Криомант глухо выдохнул. Больно терять – заново – единственных родных людей – сразу обоих. Постаравшись изгнать печаль из мыслей, грандмастер целиком сосредоточился на противнике. 

А тот и не собирался давать ему никаких поблажек. Удары сыпались один за другим – неожидаемые, подлые, калечащие, по болевым – не давая выйти из защиты, ибо первый пропущенный удар стал бы и последним. 

Проигрывать было нельзя. Нестрашно потерять свою жизнь – но за ним жизни людей, доверившихся ему, его клан, не имеющий никакого отношения к его личным демонам. Нельзя допустить для них такую судьбу, какую он уже допустил для одного несчастного мальчишки, уже почти превратившегося в тень. Если это значит самому уничтожить брата и друга, то так тому и быть. Саб-Зиро глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами для решительного рывка. И рухнул в снег, сражённый внезапным ударом под колени, который двойник демона нанёс со спины. В ноге что-то отчётливо хрустнуло. Грандмастер сложил ладони на коленях, решив покориться судьбе. Он всё ещё слабее старшего брата. Может, если он позволит себя убить, демон удовлетворится этим и не станет трогать клан?

Ухмыльнувшись, Нуб Сайбот начал поднимать руку для завершающего удара.

– Не смей! – под уже опускающийся кулак метнулась серая тень, в нос грандмастеру ударил сильный запах дыма, а потом прямо ему на руки свалился тяжеленный киборг с искрящейся оборванными проводами дырой в груди, несмотря на бесплотность не потерявший ни фунта своего веса.

Выругавшись, демон сделал шаг назад, бросил: «До следующего раза», и исчез, прихватив с собой превращённого бойца. Грандмастер этого даже не заметил. 

– Прости… – хрипло, через силу, пробормотал Смоук. – Я не… не смог. Он сильнее. Но я никому не позволю… тебя убить.

– Молчи, – криомант отчаянно пытался вспомнить, где же находится панель управления. Киборгов создавали с повышенным запасом прочности, можно починить практически всё, только не дать мозгу поверить, что рана смертельна. Отключить, отправить в анабиоз, обеспечить безопасность человеческому разуму, и отдать тело поистине гениальным механикам Лин Куэй, и всё будет хорошо. – Всё будет хорошо, – вслух повторил грандмастер, крепко, совсем как много лет назад, сжимая мелко подрагивающую ладонь друга.

– Да, – Смоук медленно кивнул. – Я скоро… буду свободен…

«Здесь» – наконец вспомнил Саб-Зиро, находя еле заметную панель, скрывающую доступ к тумблеру отключения. Разом потеряв даже слабую активность, киборг ещё тяжелее навалился на колени криоманта. Грандмастер судорожно выдохнул, осознав, что уже довольно давно не дышал, скованный ужасом за жизнь друга.

– Всё будет хорошо, Смоук, – тихо прошептал криомант, стирая с плеча киборга тонкий слой снега.

Осталось решить только несколько проблем.

Несколько месяцев спустя – тяжёлых месяцев, наполненных непрекращающейся тревогой за жизнь друга, за клан, взбудораженный нападением и тем, что один из напавших по-прежнему находится в Лин Куэй, пресечением попыток окончательно вывести киборга из строя, постоянным ожиданием нового нападения, повседневными рутинными делами – наконец спустя эти долгие месяцы грандмастеру сообщили, что повреждения киборга успешно отремонтированы.

Саб-Зиро с болью смотрел на лежащего на каменном алтаре друга – ни один стол или верстак не смог бы выдержать вес механического тела – и снова чувствовал вину за произошедшее много лет назад. Снова видел худого парнишку, ловко пробиравшегося в любую щель. Кибернетизация отобрала у него не только тело, она отобрала индивидуальность – все киборги были сделаны по одному шаблону, различаясь только цветом брони да еле заметной меткой серийного номера. Серийное производство… грандмастер скрипнул зубами, в который уже раз обещая себе, что никогда больше не допустит, чтобы с людьми делали что-то подобное.

Криомант присел на край алтаря. Много раз за эти месяцы его пытались предостеречь и убедить, что побывавший в руках врага киборг опасен, но грандмастер лишь отмахивался. Смоук его друг. И он может всегда рассчитывать на помощь и доверие. Саб-Зиро медленно провёл ладонью – почти погладил – по груди друга, тело которого почти вернуло привычную материальность, прежде чем щёлкнуть «кнопку включения».

Ничего.

Нахмурившись, криомант переключил тумблер несколько раз, позвал друга по имени. Нет ответа. Грандмастер перевёл взгляд на главного техника.

– Мы починили все обнаруженные повреждения, – твёрдо произнёс тот, не дрогнув под обвиняющим взглядом. – Сделали всё, что в нашей власти. 

Главный техник уже совсем старик, он был среди тех, кто создавал эти машины из живых людей. И этого киборга он помнит. Вернее, помнит забавного мальчишку с длинными пепельными волосами, избитого до полусмерти, но счастливо ухмыляющегося разбитыми губами: «Зато он на свободе». Старик тоже присел на край алтаря с другой стороны от тела киборга, внимательно наблюдая за пальцами грандмастера, нервно дрожащими поблизости от тумблера. 

– Я могу сделать предположение. Мы сделали всё, что возможно с точки зрения механики. Но киборг – по крайней мере, этот киборг – не машина. А людям свойственно притворяться спящими, если они не хотят общаться.

Саб-Зиро задумался. Предположение не лишено смысла. Смоук и правда, обижаясь или желая что-то скрыть, всеми силами избегал его компании. Попросту не включиться – тактика вполне в его духе. Но что, если дело не в воле друга? Что если Нуб Сайбот непоправимо повредил его душу? Но как это узнать, если Смоук не хочет общаться… Им нужна помощь.

Решительно кивнув, грандмастер поднялся на ноги и дал распоряжение перенести киборга в его рабочий кабинет. Так будет проще обеспечить его безопасность – в клане нет сумасшедших, что бы пытались навредить Смоуку в присутствии грандмастера – и легче заметить, если что-то изменится. Убедившись, что распоряжение выполнено, Саб-Зиро вызвал к себе разведчиков.

– Найдите Ночного Волка.


	3. Chapter 3

Шаман появился в резиденции неделю спустя. Один, разведчики его не сопровождали, а может, он просто обогнал их по дороге. Индеец, кажется, не замечал арктического холода, хотя на смену его обычной безрукавке пришла тёплая куртка. Кинув лишь один взгляд проницательных чёрных глаз на Саб-Зиро, неотлучно сидевшего рядом с телом друга, Ночной Волк дружески посоветовал:

– Сходи поешь горячего, пока окончательно сугробом не стал, – и перевёл взгляд на неподвижного киборга. – А я пока посмотрю, что можно сделать.

Когда криомант вернулся, индеец держал киборга за руку и вполголоса в чём-то его убеждал. Взглянув на друга, криомант убедился, что изменений в его состоянии не произошло, однако интонации Ночного Волка были именно уговаривающими, хоть Саб-Зиро и не понимал слов чужого языка. Заметив взгляд грандмастера, шаман медленно отпустил руку киборга, вздохнул и принялся рассказывать:

– Он не хочет и не может вернуться. Его дух всё ещё не сломлен, но подавлен чужой волей и чёрной магией. Всё, на что хватает его воли – не возвращаться.

– Почему?

Индеец пожал плечами.

– Только так он может тебя защищать. Насколько я разбираюсь в этих… компьютерах, – с видимым неудовольствием, как о ядовитой змее, произнёс это слово шаман. – Нуб Сайбот снова сделал приоритетной программу твоего уничтожения. А ещё подавил его волю чёрной магией, чтобы он не смог сопротивляться. Твой друг очень сильный человек, Саб-Зиро, но сейчас он не справится в одиночку.

– Есть возможность как-то ему помочь?

– Да, – шаман медленно кивнул. – Твой друг заперт в клетке собственной души. Выбраться оттуда он может только сам, но у него нет на это сил. Я могу отправить твой дух к нему. Верни ему веру в себя, сними оковы чёрной магии, и тогда, возможно, он вернётся. Но не надейся, что всё получится быстро и легко.

– Хорошо, – Саб-Зиро отрывисто кивнул, не давая себе передумать. Смоук столько раз спасал его. Настала очередь криоманта сделать то же для друга. – Что мне делать?

– Запри дверь, – распорядился шаман. – Ложись рядом с ним. Закрой глаза. Доверься мне.

Послушно выполнив все распоряжения, Саб-Зиро закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в напевный уверенный голос индейца и по-прежнему не понимая ни слова. Хотя, наверное, и не надо было. Клонило в сон.

Открыв глаза, криомант обнаружил себя посреди ослепительно-белого ничто. Ни единого цветного пятна, чтобы зацепиться взглядом, ни звука, ни движения. Ощущения невесомости не было, Саб-Зиро определённо стоял на чём-то твёрдом, но не чувствовал ни намёка на стены или потолок. Похоже, ничего в этом месте и не было. 

Смоука он заметил сразу же, просто потому, что посреди этой белизны его съёжившаяся фигурка невольно притягивала взгляд. Впрочем, непохоже, чтобы он пытался спрятаться. Разве что от себя самого. Саб-Зиро присел рядом, протянул ладонь к подрагивающим худым плечам, но так и не решился коснуться, побоявшись напугать. Уткнувшийся в свои подтянутые к груди колени Смоук не замечал его или делал вид, что не замечает. Криомант быстро осмотрел его на предмет возможных ран. Обнажённый, покрытый разводами крови и грязи, Смоук выглядел потерянным и несчастным. Саб-Зиро всё-таки положил ладонь на его плечо и негромко позвал по имени. Друг вздрогнул, поднял голову, и криомант ужаснулся такому пустому взгляду серых глаз.

– Ты не мой хозяин, – едва слышно выдохнул эненра и снова уткнулся лбом в свои колени. 

– Что за… Конечно, нет, и никогда не собирался им быть. Я твой друг.

– У марионетки должен быть хозяин, – безразлично, как о само собой разумеющемся факте, сообщил Смоук, не поднимая головы. 

– Возможно, – медленно кивнул криомант. Тут он не видел причины спорить. – Но ты не марионетка. Ты мой друг. Просто вспомни это.

– Я помню, – неожиданно отозвался Смоук, приподнимая голову. Из-под длинной чёлки его глаза сверкнули болью. – Думаешь, я могу забыть тебя, Тундра? Память он мне оставил. Но это уже неважно, – он дёрнул плечом, стряхивая чужую ладонь. – Уходи. Не хочу тебя видеть. 

– Это не так, – мягко заметил криомант. Снял верхнюю часть своей формы и осторожно накинул на плечи друга.

– Не надо, – совсем тихо и потеряно прошептал Смоук, делая слабую попытку стряхнуть ткань. – Испачкаешься… 

– Нестрашно, – криомант накрыл ладонь друга своей. Пусть сопротивляется и возражает, только бы не эта молчаливая кукольная покорность. – Всё хорошо, Смоук. Я помогу тебе. 

– Хорошо? – запрокинув голову, эненра истерично расхохотался. – Хорошо? Тундра, я завидую твоей наивности. Я гость в собственном разуме, я не могу и, что куда страшнее, не хочу сопротивляться Хозяину. Я боюсь того, что Он сделает, когда вернётся за мной. Он не простит, что я пошёл против Него. Думаешь, это хорошо?

– Я не отдам тебя ему, – Саб-Зиро бережно прижал друга к своей груди. 

Смоук вздрогнул, а потом испуганно рванулся из его рук, но криомант не отпустил. Крепко держал в объятиях, чуть поглаживая мягкие волосы, пока судорожные попытки высвободиться не прекратились. Эненра обмяк в его руках, прикрыл глаза и всхлипнул.

– Тундра… Помоги мне. Пожалуйста. 

– Помогу. Не сомневайся. Я вытащу тебя отсюда.

– Обратно в эту железную коробку? – Смоук коротко и зло рассмеялся. – Не хочу. Нет. Просто воспользуйся своей властью грандмастера. Отдай приказ на самоуничтожение. 

– Этого не будет, – твёрдо произнёс грандмастер. – Я не могу ещё раз потерять тебя. 

Белое пространство и мелко дрожащий в его руках Смоук вдруг растворились в непроницаемой мгле, и грандмастер обнаружил себя в собственном кабинете.

– Долго нельзя, – извиняющимся тоном проговорил Ночной Волк. – Иначе твой дух заблудится и тоже не найдёт пути назад. 

– И пускай бы, – грандмастер огорчённо закусил нижнюю губу. Поймёт ли Смоук, что произошло? Или посчитает, что его снова бросили? – Когда можно обратно?

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Иди и спи. Я останусь с ним. Возвращайся утром. 

Криомант рассеянно кивнул, не обратив внимания на командный тон. Поднялся, взглянул на кибернетическое тело, обозванное Смоуком «железной коробкой». Если бы можно было исправить это… Но Саб-Зиро должен был вернуть хотя бы душу друга. Должен был.

Рано утром, едва успев запихнуть в себя что-то, вкуса чего он не почувствовал – грандмастер вообще обошёлся бы без завтрака, но Ночной Волк наверняка погонит его есть, и они потеряют драгоценное сейчас время – Саб-Зиро снова был в своём кабинете. 

– Почему там так… пусто? – решился криомант задать вопрос, который казался ему важным.

– Кукольный домик на самом деле нужен не столько самой кукле, сколько кукловоду, – загадочно произнёс шаман, прежде чем вновь отправить грандмастера в страну снов. 

Смоук не поменял положение, разве что теперь прижимался щекой к форме криоманта, так и оставшейся накинутой на его плечи. Саб-Зиро отметил, что на нём самом эта часть формы отсутствует. Снова, как вчера, присел рядом с другом.

– Смоук?

Эненра поднял взгляд. Всё ещё отличавшийся от того, который помнил криомант, но страшной безмолвной пустоты определённо стало меньше. Губы дрогнули, пытаясь сложиться в улыбку, но не довершили движения, остановившись на какой-то болезненной гримасе. Вздохнув, Саб-Зиро притянул его к себе, проигнорировав судорожный вздох. 

– Всё хорошо. Ты не один. 

– Ненадолго, – Смоук неловко пожал плечами. – Когда вернётся Хозяин…

– Почему ты его так зовёшь?

Смоук выдохнул, злясь, что приходится объяснять такие очевидные вещи.

– Я Его марионетка. То, что я вообще с тобой разговариваю, уже нарушение Его воли. Но Ночной Волк на редкость бесцеремонен. Приходится подчиняться. Когда Он вернётся, я больше не смогу тебе помочь. Прости. Я и так сделал больше, чем мог. Знаешь, приказ на самоуничтожение будет лучшим выходом для нас обоих. 

– Это не выход. 

– Разве? – эненра чуть отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. – Ты себя чувствовал вещью? Знаешь, как это – всё осознавать и не иметь ни возможности, ни желания протестовать, даже когда понимаешь, что тебе, тебе настоящему, не нравится то, что творит твоё тело? Мне вот не понравилось. Так что давай, брысь отсюда и отдай, наконец, чёртов приказ.

– Нет, – криомант снова с силой прижал его к себе. – Я не отпущу тебя. 

– Хочешь сам быть мне хозяином? – взгляд эненры, только что почти очнувшегося, снова потускнел. Смоук отодвинулся от него, снова сжавшись, как потерянный ребёнок, отвёл взгляд, и от пустоты белого пространства словно повеяло холодом.

– Нет. У тебя не должно быть хозяев. Больше никогда, – глупый спор и глупые аргументы. Так они ни до чего хорошего не договорятся. Криомант решил сменить тему. – Почему здесь так пусто? 

– Мне ничего не нужно, – Смоук отодвинулся ещё дальше. – Уйди. Лучше оставь меня одного. 

– Смоук. В чём дело? 

Эненра глухо вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

– Тундра, я серьёзно. Сейчас тебе лучше вернуться в реальный мир. Шаман всё равно выдернет тебя через пару минут, а мне нужно подумать.


	4. Chapter 4

В их следующую встречу Смоук уже устроился поудобнее, поджав ноги под себя, и завернулся в форму криоманта, прикрывая наготу. Самого эненру этот факт заметно не беспокоил, старался он явно ради того, чтобы не смущать друга. Кивнув в качестве приветствия, Смоук попробовал улыбнуться, но это у него снова не получилось.

– Знаешь, где мы?

Саб-Зиро покачал головой, приближаясь к другу всё так же медленно. Смоук боялся не его, это криомант уже понял, но по-прежнему старался соблюдать осторожность.

– Мы вовсе не внутри моего разума, как ты вначале подумал. Там сейчас… ещё более неприятно, чем здесь. А здесь что-то вроде тайника Ночного Волка для общения с духами, – эненра с тоской посмотрел на свои пальцы. – А это – физическая проекция состояния моей души. Неприглядного состояния, надо сказать. И я это исправить не в силах, да и смысла не вижу. Мне не нравится быть машиной, Тундра. Она слишком уязвима. Видишь, всего пара несложных манипуляций – и я чуть не уничтожил то, что ты успел создать. 

– Ты ведь не хотел.

– Не уверен, – задумчиво протянул Смоук. – Я чувствовал полное отсутствие любых желаний. Или нежеланий. И знаешь, это было куда хуже, чем директива Лин Куэй. Тогда я хотя бы точно знал, что не хочу тебя убивать, оставалось только придумать способ этого и не делать. А сейчас… боюсь, если бы Он приказал, я бы действительно убил тебя, – эненра огорчённо опустил голову.

– Забудь, – твёрдо объявил грандмастер, беря его за руку. – Это всё неважно. Ничего непоправимого не случилось. И теперь я тебя никому не отдам. 

Почти судорожно выдохнув, эненра прислонился головой к его груди и прикрыл глаза.

– Хорошо. Просьб о моей ликвидации больше не будет. Думаю, тебе в хозяйстве тоже не помешает киборг. Но нужно избавиться от влияния Хозяина. Иначе Он вернётся, и я снова ничего не смогу сделать. 

– Справимся, – Саб-Зиро ободряюще сжал тонкие пальцы. – И всё же. Почему здесь пусто?

Смоук пожал плечами. 

– Это место подстраивается под потребности нынешнего хозяина. Я здесь такой же пленник, как и в собственном разуме, так что ничего не могу сделать, даже если б хотел. Но меня, в принципе, устраивает. После десяти лет кромешной темноты здесь хотя бы светло. 

Не отвечая, криомант закрыл глаза, вспоминая в малейших подробностях маленькую келью в старом Храме Лин Куэй. Узкую не заправленную койку, низенькую тумбочку с рассохшейся дверцей и варварски взломанным замком единственного ящика, шкаф, в котором никогда не было порядка, и стопки одежды спокойно соседствовали с древними свитками, дверь в выщерблинах и, самое главное, высокое окно и льющийся через него в комнату солнечный свет. 

– Странный выбор, – открыв глаза, пробормотал Смоук. – А почему не какая-нибудь пещерка возле горного ручья?

– Потому что в какой-нибудь пещерке нет предметов первой необходимости, – устроив друга на койке, Саб-Зиро безошибочно вытащил из шкафа плед, а из ящика тумбочки потрёпанную знакомую аптечку. Представлять серьёзные лекарства он не умел, но для обработки царапин его знаний о составе йода должно хватить. К тому же, это всё немного не по-настоящему. 

Вспомнив ещё об одной необходимой вещи, криомант старательно представил тазик с тёплой водой и мягкую тряпку из тех, которые не жалко выбросить. 

– Что ты собираешься делать? – эненра с интересом склонил голову к плечу. 

– Известно, что, – усмехнулся грандмастер, отжимая тряпку и слегка проводя ей по руке друга, чтобы стереть с неё грязь. Смоук наблюдал за ним, не пытаясь вырваться. Решив воспользоваться покорностью эненры, криомант ускорил движения. Разводы тёмной грязи местами подозрительно напоминали отпечатки чьих-то пальцев, но от горячей воды всё же постепенно пропадали. 

– Я не думаю… – начал было Смоук, но грандмастер даже не стал дослушивать.

– И не надо. Какой практический смысл в том, чтобы сидеть в пустоте и быть таким чумазым? – Саб-Зиро оттёр последнее пятнышко и заставил друга снять единственную одежду и повернуться.

На спине тёмных разводов было намного больше. Саб-Зиро с ужасом скользнул взглядом по пятёрке кровоточащих царапин на загривке эненры, покачал головой и принялся за работу. 

– Знаешь, – задумчиво пробормотал Смоук некоторое время спустя. – Самый простой способ избавиться от чужого влияния – выбить подобное подобным. Но, думаю, что доверять тебе я хочу больше, чем освободиться. Значит, способ не подходит. 

– Найдём другой, – Саб-Зиро понимал, о каком способе идёт речь, поведение эненры давало много подсказок. И заставлять друга снова проходить через это не хотел. Бинт причудливым ошейником скрыл обработанные царапины, криомант закутал друга в плед и прижал к себе, бездумно пропуская сквозь пальцы шёлк длинных пепельных волос. – Ты сможешь заснуть? 

– Да, – эненра неуверенно кивнул. – Думаю, да. Я почти забыл, что такое отдых. Но попробую вспомнить. Наверное, правда, надо, – он развернулся, укладываясь поудобнее и устраивая голову на коленях криоманта. Закрыл глаза. – Только ты… не уходи пока. 

– Конечно. Спи, Смоук. Ты в безопасности. 

Ощутив лёгкое касание чужой воли, которое обычно выдёргивало его в реальный мир, Саб-Зиро осторожно переложил друга на койку, погладив по щеке. Спящая «физическая проекция» измученной души выглядела ещё моложе, болезненные морщинки разгладились, и криомант снова с горечью подумал, что такое не прощают. Внутренне Смоук остался тем же шкодливым мальчишкой и механическое тело наверняка сильно его тяготило. Может, действительно милосерднее было бы дать ему свободу, а желание самого Саб-Зиро сохранить друга рядом – не что иное, как самый настоящий эгоизм? Чужая воля нажала посильнее, выдёргивая задумавшегося грандмастера в реальный мир.

– Похоже, тебе удалось, – произнёс Ночной Волк, едва криомант открыл глаза.

На взгляд криоманта, в неподвижности киборга ничего не изменилось, но шаману, конечно, виднее. Саб-Зиро неуверенно протянул руку к тумблеру активации…

...По микросхемам пробежал пробуждающий импульс, прервав такое приятное сновидение. Наскоро протестировав системы и не найдя причин для отказа, сознание киборга позволило телу продолжать активацию…

Неподвижная фигура вздрогнула, медленно приподнимаясь. Механическое тело слегка подрагивало, окутываясь тонкими клубами дыма, потом снова попыталось развоплотиться, но киборг отменил эту операцию. Лучше никого не раздражать лишними напоминаниями. 

– Система активна и ждёт приказаний. 

– Смоук? – осторожно уточнил грандмастер. 

– Да, это я, – эненра кивнул, уже совершенно по-человечески потягиваясь. – И даже не знаю, кто прописал в программе эту фразу. Так что, грандмастер, где тут у тебя держат военнопленных? 

Грандмастер озадаченно моргнул, но киборг уже занял позицию у двери и явно ждал его приказа. Саб-Зиро вздохнул. Кажется, возвращение друга ещё не закончилось. 

– Можешь занять любую ближайшую комнату, какая приглянется. Только… наверное, тебе не стоит сейчас ходить одному. Они сильно напуганы. 

– Хорошо, – Смоук спокойно кивнул. Повернул голову к шаману и слегка поклонился. – Спасибо, Ночной Волк. Не знаю, лучше вы сделали или хуже, но спасибо. 

Индеец невозмутимо кивнул.

– Моя помощь вам больше не потребуется. Я должен вернуться домой.

***  
Вечер плавно перетекал в ночь. Солнце село лишь недавно, и резко очерченных теней было слишком много, чтобы вздрагивать от каждой. Киборг стоял на открытой всем ветрам стене, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, и лениво сканировал долину. Ему приходилось заново привыкать к собственному телу и его возможностям – разум забыл практически всё. И очень многое в этом забытом было неправильным. Стоявший рядом грандмастер молчал, не решаясь прервать размышления друга, хотя даже он начинал уже замерзать. 

– Смоук, может быть…

Не ответив, эненра резко развернулся, вглядываясь в слишком густую тень, внезапно возникшую на светлом участке. 

Посреди стены, не скрываясь, стоял Нуб Сайбот.


	5. Chapter 5

– Иди сюда, – повелительным тоном сказал Нуб Сайбот, протягивая раскрытую ладонь к замершему киборгу.

– Он никуда с тобой не пойдёт, – не менее решительно прозвучал голос грандмастера, пока он запихивал растерянного друга к себе за спину.

– Неужели?

Эненра огорчённо опустил голову, осознав, что единственный человек, которому он действительно доверял, только что окончательно растоптал робкую надежду на свободу воли. Ведь даже ему не пришло в голову просто спросить, а чего собственно хочет сам спасаемый. А тот бы куда охотнее ушёл с Нуб Сайботом – при условии, что демон оставит Лин Куэй и младшего брата в покое. Абсолютное подчинение позволяло не чувствовать своей ущербности по сравнению с нормальными людьми. У него больше не было чувств – визор вместо человеческих глаз, аудиосинтезатор вместо голоса и сонм датчиков вместо всего остального. И на кой чёрт ему _такая_ жизнь, эненра решительно не понимал. 

– Ты его не получишь, – твёрдо сказал криомант. – Даже если мне придётся убить тебя.

Что ж, пока оба его предполагаемых хозяина заняты выяснением отношений друг с другом, можно и принять последнее своё решение. Киборг сделал пару шагов назад, пощелкал клавишами личной контрольной панели, набирая длинную комбинацию. Шагнул к самому краю стены и с чистой совестью отключился от мира.

– Идиот! – Нуб Сайбот метнулся мимо ничего не успевшего понять брата, вцепился в киборга, оттаскивая от края, и едва успел отменить программу самоуничтожения. – Придурок малолетний, – почти ласково шептал демон, прижимая эненру к себе. – Придумал тоже… – демон перевёл взгляд на обескураженного криоманта. – Похоже, братец, нам для начала придётся серьёзно поговорить.

В рабочем кабинете грандмастера Лин Куэй сидели два настороженно глядящих друг на друга человека.

– Чего ты хочешь? – наконец спросил Саб-Зиро. Он не верил этому демону и в любую секунду ожидал нападения, не позволяя себе расслабиться. 

– Неправильная постановка вопроса, – Нуб Сайбот, напротив, был почти безмятежен. – Правильный вопрос: что нам делать с ним?

Предмет спора, стоявший возле выходившего на ледяную равнину окна спиной к спорщикам, едва заметно вздрогнул. Похоже, его попытка казаться безразличным к определению собственной дальнейшей судьбы провалилась. 

– Какие будут предложения?

– Давай ты оставишь нас в покое и уйдёшь? – с надеждой пробормотал криомант.

– Не думаю, что это решение проблемы, – покачал головой демон. – Давай лучше спросим его самого. Смоук, чего ты хочешь?

– Дайте сдохнуть, – безнадёжно прозвучало от окна. 

– Даже не надейся. И убери руки от панели, я всё равно заблокировал тебе доступ. Больше ты с собой ничего не сделаешь. Видишь, в чём проблема, брат. Ты не хочешь отдавать его мне, а он не может быть с тобой. 

– Ты можешь, – с трудом выдавливая из себя просительную интонацию и не глядя на друга, проговорил грандмастер, – ты же как-то… Ты можешь дать ему тело?

– Нет. Мне нельзя надолго разлучаться с двойником, да и ему нужно постоянное тело, а не суррогат. Всё, что я могу дать – временное вместилище. Заставлять скакать между чувствующей и бесчувственной оболочками – значит, обречь того, кого ты называешь другом, на медленное схождение с ума. Я этого не хочу. И позволить ему убить себя мы оба не можем. 

– Смоук, иди к нам.

– Нет, – киборг, не двигаясь с места, покачал головой. – Как вы решите, так и будет. Мне всё равно. 

– Не ври, – строго велел демон. – И действительно, иди сюда. Покажу, что ты можешь чувствовать. 

Эненра сделал несколько неуверенных шагов. Нуб Сайбот поймал его за руку, притянул ближе, усадив на пол между собой и грандмастером, и осторожно коснулся проводов, тянущихся вдоль шеи киборга подобно сонной артерии. Смоук вздрогнул всем телом и вдруг, тихо застонав, распластался по коленям демона. 

– Что это? 

– Переборщил, – тревожно покачал головой Нуб Сайбот, встряхивая киборга за плечо. – Не подумал, как долго ты вообще ничего не чувствовал. Смоук, извини. Давай, приходи в себя, я всё объясню. 

Посмотрев на тихо жмущегося к ногам демона друга, грандмастер подумал, что, кажется, хрупкий кибернетический парнишка может стать мостиком между давно потерянными родственниками. Поднялся из кресла и, повернувшись спиной к бывшему? врагу, направился к шкафу, в котором хранил чайный сервиз. 

– О, спасибо, – получив дымящуюся чашку, Нуб Сайбот отстегнул маску и искренне улыбнулся. Сделал небольшой глоток и снова вернулся к киборгу. – Вот эти проводки, – на этот раз он почти не касался, – напрямую соединены с центрами удовольствия в твоём мозгу. Не знаю, как. Но если правильно прикоснуться, – на этот раз демон легко погладил, – тебе будет хорошо. Возможно, это не единственное, что ты можешь чувствовать. Тебя так быстро у меня отобрали, что я не успел найти что-нибудь ещё. Братишка, в этом клане остался кто-нибудь из тех, у кого был доступ к чертежам киборгов?

– Да. 

– Тогда мы можем научить тебя жить в этом теле. С некоторыми ограничениями, но не настолько, чтобы ты чувствовал себя ущербным. Может, модернизируем что-то. Согласен? – демон чуть поднял голову, показывая, что вопрос адресовался обоим. 

Грандмастер кивнул. Если это позволит вернуть того жизнерадостного мальчишку, которого он помнил все эти долгие десять лет, он готов был рискнуть. 

– Ответь на один вопрос, – Смоук приподнялся, чуть извернувшись, чтобы взглянуть в лицо демона. – Тогда, в подземелье… что это было?

Нуб Сайбот прихватил его за подбородок, поглаживая большим пальцем.

– Тогда… я не смог бы вывести тебя оттуда иначе, чем полностью подавив твою волю. Иначе стража заметила бы. Я всё же никогда всерьёз не верил, что ты сможешь убить моего непутёвого братца, – демон играючи погладил нужные проводки, снова укладывая киборга на свои колени. – И ты же не будешь утверждать, что тебе не понравилось?


End file.
